once upon a time
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: Character studies of the Percy Jackson characters compared to Disney ones. A collection of freeverse-like drabbles.
1. captain hook

**nico di angelo is captain hook.**

You don't expect it, do you?

To most people . . . well, yeah, he's secretive and quiet and always dresses in black but Captain Hook? Wasn't he, like, the biggest baddest _villain_ of all Neverland? Against kids and all that?

Nico isn't evil like Captain Hook, no, but his demeanor is the same . . .

That kind of **dark dark dark** personality which you can see and which you don't really trust because . . . you don't.

 _Nico di Angelo never got to grow up, right?_

 _Because the decades he had wasted away with him._

 _He's going to live f-o-r-e-v-e-r, you know._

 _His dad's the King of Dead, and he's the Prince. He's the Captain._

 _But he's not missing a hand. He's missing his family._

Welcome to Neverland, the one place which you just can't escape from. Never-land. Land of Never. You know what that is in Latin? _Terra numquam._ The meaning is lost in ages of words. He is too.

Neverland is a promise, one you don't really mean to make. Neverland is an eternity wrapped up in sleep and nothing and loud lies and quiet truths. Neverland is Hades. Captain Hook's own personal Hades. Nico di Angelo's own personal Neverland.

You know why?

BECAUSE

YOU

C/A/N/'T

ESCAPE

* * *

 **There is a troll going about by the name 'TheTruth'. They've attacked both me a Kori A. Grayson. If they attack you, please tell me.**

 **This a series of drabbles comparing PJO characters to Disney ones. Chappies will be pretty short. This isn't meant to be a story. More like character studies.**

 **Note; just because characters are in love in the fairytales doesn't mean I'll make them date here. For example, Annabeth will be Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) but Percy won't necessarily be the Beast.**

 **-Dee**


	2. princess jasmine

**piper mclean is princess jasmine.**

 _Well,_ you think, _that's odd._

But no.

It really isn't.

Remember the girl who wanted to escape her børīñg world?

And the evil villain (oh baby, remember that stupid Jane? She never should have messed with a daughter of Aphrodite.)

Jasmine was kinda trapped in her own little world full of nothing-that-would-ever happen before she met ALADDIN.

Piper was kinda trapped in her own little world full of nothing-that-would-ever happen before she met JASON.

See the similarities (darlings, you better)?

There's a mirror, a dagger that Helen of Troy and Piper of Hollywood and Jasmine of onceuponatime have all used because they didn't want to see their real reflections.

Princesses are prejudiced against by the world, you know. A princess can't kill a dragon or use a sword. A princess only has **love** has her tool. Because everybody else in nothing-that-would-ever happen are feminists.

(funny, you think. but you're a princess, so nobody cares unless you're being a little pretty dimwit)

.

 _every single word i said_

 **was just the**

background music

in the sound

 **of your song**

 _ **baby, face it. you can't really sing**_

i do it for you, but nobody cares

.

Guess what a daughter of Aphrodite has?

 _Love._

That's what helped save the story at the end, get it? Every single movie ends in **true love.**

The power of that stupid force called 'true love'.

They both found it, but afterward they stopped believing.

(but even if they had talked, nobody would have listened.

we're princesses, so all of our screams are lost in the crowd)

* * *

 **I'm touchy about feminism.**

 **J, refer to 'call me always, darling'. You can't trick me into PMing you XD.**

 **This story is officially dedicated to DrakonOwl21195, TheLittleDeformedOne, PsychoNerdGirl, Eeveelutions Are Awesome, animaljam, KoalaLover-ABC-123, and . . . Kori A. Grayson!**

 **Think about it as an early Christmas present fic! Thanks guys. I can't believe this story has so many likes already.**

 **-Dee**


	3. alice in wonderland

**hazel levesque is alice in wonderland.**

She jumped down the rabbit hole a **long** _long_ long time ago because there was nowhere else to go (well, anywhere that she could see with her own two eyes, because isn't her world just a collage of smoke and mirrors?).

Baby, after being MAGICAL in a world which she doesn't think that she belongs in completely she just wants to go back in time to that morning where everything went wrong.

She's just a girl, really—

.

 **thirteen** but innocence

is just a _dream_

see?

it's

 _NEVER_ / **EVER** /FOREVER

going to happen

.

Back in the good ol' twentieth century she never wanted to be a magical different person. For her, it's always been about fitting in, because she never has [[first it was racial prejudice, then ancestral prejudice, then age prejudice. She really just cannot catch a break]].

.

is it really that sad

that hazel levesque

wants to make the world a better place?

.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum are just choices you have to make, the two edges of the razor-bladed sword that Janus smiled at you from. Paths, choices are what make you the true _witch_ that you are, that give you the belief enough to believe in the first place. It's the circle of imagination, but it never ends.

Wonderland is a place inside of your crazy demented head which you dreamed up and forgot of eons before you would ever think about joining Pasiphaë in her struggle in the Labyrinthine maze which was your **destiny.**

 _It's a death god thing, you see?_

 _First the broken angel and then the jagged jewel._

 _Hades just isn't a good father._

 _That's what they think, at least._

 _But in your wretched torn apart heart you know it's always been a matter of bad_ _circumstance_ _for your family._

Your eyes are hazel just like the brown bright sky of your oxymoronic outlandish non-opulent wonderlandian forgotten old life.

* * *

 **I got eighteen reviews for six-hundred thirty-three words. Wow, guys, thanks.**

 **And have you realized we have our own mini-clique of our own online? That's kinda amazing. But to address a few reviews, let me just make it clear that I have no idea what the hel-heck I'm doing (this is still K, right?). If you don't agree with my writings, we can agree to disagree.**

 **Crazy thing to note: whenever I write 'like', it autocorrects to 'luke'. Think about that for a second. I love Luke Castellan XD**

 **-Dee**


	4. aladdin

**jason grace is aladdin.**

Fly baby, fly until you become one with the _sky._ Boy, fly until you _cry,_ fly about all these _lies_ because darling you've gotta _try._

 _._

aladdin is gonna run

a

w

a

y

from the family business.

he never wanted to steal _anything_

until he saw jasmine's **heart**

.

who knew that a princess

held the key

to his inner thief?

(oh, _not_ him, _never_ him)

.

The magic carpet is tempting you, telling you to l~e~a~v~e behind the life you've always lived as a ruler of your own, telling you embrace the cold hard arms of truth and to leave everything else behind.

But you never were in love with the truth. You never wanted to see reality (who would, really? All your reality was was dark smiles and scheming lords). You were fine in the middle of the m/i/s/t that shielded you from the real world.

You're not going to embrace truth because her arms are much meaner than those of your true love. Your princess is perfect, and she's warm and forgiving and you feel **guilty** and **innocent** at the same time when you're with her. She helps you with that, though—finds the scars that a life without love have left on you and washes them away with soft-spoken words.

 _why did you want to be the hero? why couldn't you have just chosen the easy wishes, food and family and hope? why? because you're always stretching the limits, looking past the ground, looking at the stars._

 _you wished for love, and sweetie, love isn't something you can find with a_ _ **wish.**_ _love is something you have to work for. being a hero is something you have to work for._

 _you've worked, though, haven't you? lost your mother to another one and your sister to eternity. you kept going. you kept flying and flying and flying and HOPING, hoping that everything would be alright._

 _somebody once said that being a hero doesn't mean that you're invincible. it just means that you're strong enough to do what's needed._

 _what does strong mean, baby?_

strong means that when your sister left you didn't cry.

strong means that when you let go of your mother's ghost you smiled.

strong means that when your best friend died you didn't mourn.

strong is who you are, and nobodynobodynobody can take that away from you.

So screw the gods.

Screw them and their evil and their not.

You're strong and a survivor and you can do it.

 **You can win the war.**

 **You can steal your love.**

 **You can smile.**

You're free now, love.

.

 _~wish upon a shooting star_

 _and heaven will dare reply_

 _grant your wish as a mortal_

 _but you're not—you can fly~_

 _._

* * *

 **I keep getting requests to do Peter Pan, but I don't know who he should be. Help, please! Review and tell me who you think he should be (evil!Pan is an option I am willing to consider because I fell in love with Pan in OUAT).**

 **-Dee**


End file.
